1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of laparoscopic surgical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laparoscopic (minimally invasive) surgery has become the standard for performing numerous surgical procedures across various surgical specialties. Traditionally, an incision is made in the umbilicus for insertion of a port containing a camera device for visualization during laparoscopic surgery. Placement of laparoscopic instruments during laparoscopic surgery requires the creation of multiple skin incisions with a scalpel, and then placement of laparoscopic ports. Multiple laparoscopic instruments can then be passed through each laparoscopic port to perform the surgical procedure. Typically, laparoscopic ports range from five (5) to twelve millimeters (12 mm) in diameter, and leave an abdominal scar and contribute to post-operative pain. Usually, three to four laparoscopic ports are placed during traditional laparoscopic surgery.
Laparo-Endoscopic Single Site (LESS) surgery has been introduced as a means to perform minimally invasive surgery without noticeable abdominal incisions, and to improve post-operative pain. LESS surgery is performed entirely through a single incision in the umbilicus. This eliminates multiple incisions during laparoscopic surgery, but also creates many challenges. Since the surgery is performed entirely through a single umbilical incision, and the instruments are in close proximity to each other, the ability to manipulate instruments during the surgery is limited. This creates “sword fighting,” in which the instruments constantly collide into each other during surgery, and contributes to inefficient surgical movements. There is also loss of triangulation, in which instruments are traditionally inserted into the abdomen at multiple different port sites and allows for easy manipulation of tissue since the angles of the instruments are varied. These challenges ultimately increase surgical operative time and reduce efficiency of the surgery.
Thus there is a need for a system that avoids instrument collision while still providing robust surgical devices. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art how such a system could be provided.